


A Different Relationship with Death

by AlexTheShipper



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Diego Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Gen, Good Brother Diego Hargreeves, Guilt, Klaus Hargreeves Needs Help, Suicidal Thoughts, Temporary Character Death, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-01-03 10:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21178076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTheShipper/pseuds/AlexTheShipper
Summary: Klaus was only supposed to be lookout, this wasn't supposed to happen, but Diego turned around just in time to see his brother die. He was also there to see the moment Klaus woke up, even if Klaus didn't notice him. He didn't expect Klaus to be upset to come back to life.





	1. Chapter 1

“Okay, Diego you’re with Allison, Vanya you’re with me, Five you do,” Luther pauses for a moment as if thinking. “Five things?” It sounds like a question and Diego almost wants to laugh at him for it. “Klaus stay here and be lookout.” Luther finishes, and everyone nods running off without a word, not even giving Klaus a chance to speak.

That was their first mistake. Diego had never really considered it, but the whole point of a lookout was to have someone who could warn you when the enemy was coming, which Klaus had no way of doing other than running into the building and yelling about it. This was not a good plan considering the current mission required stealth.

They leave Klaus outside expecting him to whine to Ben about being lookout, and stay out of the way.

That was their second mistake.

“Who the fuck are you?” An accented voice asks, loud enough to be heard across the room. Diego looks up half expecting to find someone had turned on an early 90’s film about the mafia. Instead he see’s a man in a pressed suit holding a gun to his brothers’ head.

“My name is Klaus.” Klaus answers, and Diego wants to face palm at his brothers’ stupidity. “Who the fuck are you? The god father?” Diego watches as Klaus begins to laugh at his own joke, and he almost laughs too, that was his third mistake.

The gun goes off, the sound of it deafening, and Diego watches shock take over his brothers features. Watches as blood gushes from his brother’s temple as he slumps to the ground. Watches the strange man kick his brothers’ body, before turning gun in hand.

“Come out, come out, little heroes.” The man calls out, and Diego takes a steadying breath, and shifts a knife out of his holster. He’s getting Klaus out of here, they aren’t leaving their brother’s body behind. He throws the knife, watches as it lands it the throat of the man who shot his brother with a satisfying sound. He doesn’t stop to watch the wound bleed, hands already on his holsters as he throws the next knife.

In moments he’s sprinting across the room to take up position over Klaus’ body. He doesn’t know exactly when the others joined him, but soon the remaining members of The Umbrella Academy stand back to back defending their fallen brother.

“We need to get out of here.” Allison calls, wind whipping around the room as Vanya launches a group of gunmen back.

“Luther, grab Klaus.” Five orders, and the giant stoops down and scoops up their brother’s body. They each grab onto his arm, and the world twists a sickening blow glow surrounding them. It’s only a blink before they’re all standing outside.

“I’ll steal a car, wait here.” Five says, and then he’s gone again, leaving everyone to crowd around Klaus, attempting fruitlessly to stop the bleeding despite knowing that they’re too late.

\---

“Klaus stay here and be lookout.” Luther orders, and Klaus rolls his eyes dramatically. When he looks back everyone has disappeared into the warehouse.

“I fucking hate being lookout.” Klaus grumbles, absently kicking at a rock. He’s not really paying attention to what’s going on, not until he notices movement out of the corner of his eye.

“Klaus look.” Ben says, which is not necessary, Klaus is already watching the man with a gun in his hand slowly push the door open, the door his siblings just went through.

“Shit, Ben what do I do?” Klaus asks, they’d never really talked about what to do when he actually spotted something, usually he just stood around. It’s not like he has any way to silently inform them of what’s going on.

“You need to find a way to warn them.” Ben says, and Klaus nods rushing across the street to follow Mr. Gunman into the building, because of course he’s going to follow a man with a gun because they don’t have a communication plan.

“Have I mentioned that I fucking hate being lookout.” Klaus hisses at his brother, as he ducks around a corner. Suddenly there’s a familiar piece of cold metal pressed against his temple.

“Who the fuck are you?” A deep voice asks from just behind Klaus. He sounds like a bad mobster movie, and his voice echoes throughout the room. Klaus freezes, a chill running down his spine as he turns to smile at the man.

“My name is Klaus.” He answers, with a cheerful smile. He looks at the man’s ill-fitting suit with a raised eyebrow. “Who the fuck are you? The god father?” He turns to Ben, already snickering at his own joke, and then there’s an explosion going off in his ear and the world slants to the side as pain explodes across his temple.

He blinks once, his vision blurring, and then he opens his eyes to a familiar monochrome forest. “God, I hate being lookout.” He turns to see the monochrome little girl. “No offense.”

“What did I tell you last time?” She asks, ignoring his comments. She’s glaring up at him with all of the force capable of fitting inside a ten-year-old body. He blinks thoughtfully.

“Um, I think you said that you didn’t like me.” Klaus answers, nodding to himself. “Yep, pretty sure that was it.” He turns away from the little girl god and starts to walk away from the path. “Oh, and something about it not being my time.”

“You have to go back.” She says, and she sounds as old as she looks. Klaus half expected her to stomp her foot. He doesn’t bother replying, fully aware that he would sound just as petulant if he did. Instead he glances around the forest.

“Which way is Dave?” If he’s being honest, he doesn’t really expect her to tell him.

“Did you not hear me? You are going back.” She says, but nothing happens. He doesn’t randomly blink awake back in his body. He picks a direction and starts walking, her soft footsteps following along behind him. “You can’t stay here.” She sounds frustrated more than anything.

“I want,” He breaks into a run, the gray trees flying past him as he moves through the forest, the little girl hot on his heels. “to see Da-“ He smacks headfirst into some sort of invisible wall, stumbling backwards and landing on his ass.

“Klaus.” She says, in a disappointed tone he has heard all too many times over the years.

“Ow, what the fuck?” He rubs at his nose, and glances up at god. “That hurt.” She rolls her eyes at him, and he’s again struck by how childish she seems, for how old she seems.

“No, it did not hurt, you’re dead.” She points out, and now that he’s actually thinking about it, she’s right. His nose is fine, hallelujah. “I told you, you can’t stay here. This is, oh what’s the human word for it? Limbo.” She explains, and he scowls at the invisible wall. “You can’t go past until it’s your time.”

“Then send me back.” He challenges, glaring up at her, but she won’t meet his eyes. “You can’t do it, can you?” He laughs bitterly. “You can’t send me back.”

“No, I can’t.” She admits, and he laughs harder. “You have to go back on your own.” He wants to ask her why he would do that. “You can’t see Dave unless you go back and live until it’s your time.” She says, and that answers that question.

“So, he is here?” Klaus asks, climbing back to his feet to stare out past the barrier. “He’s somewhere over there?” She nods, and a part of him breaks. He doesn’t know he’s moving until his hands are already smashing against the barrier with all the force he can muster. “Let me through.” He demands, voice shaking.

“I can’t just do that.” The little girl says, and she sounds truly apologetic about it. He smashes his hand into the barrier again, and a sob rips itself from his throat.

“I just want to see him.” He sobs, and then he’s throwing himself at the barrier, kicking and screaming and begging the little girl and the barrier itself just to let him through. “I just want to see him!” He screams. “Please, please, Dave!” He slams his fist into the barrier and slides down to his knees, tears streaming down his face. “Please, I just want to see him.”

“And you will.” She promises him, and he looks up at her with tearful eyes. “When it’s your time, until then, you need to go back Klaus, you need to wake up.”

His eyes snap open, and a new flood of tears streams down his face. 


	2. To Klaus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My editing process quadrupled the length of this part so Klaus waking up will now be it's own chapter.

Five pulls up in a stolen van, throwing the passenger door open. Normally this is when he’d make a comment about them being slow, but today he doesn’t say anything. Allison settles into the passenger seat, as Vanya climbs into the back, leaving Luther and Diego crammed uncomfortably on the back seat with Klaus laid out between them.

He’s not breathing, his body so still that Diego’s brain almost can’t comprehend the lack of motion. Despite himself, he presses a shred of cloth against Klaus’ temple, as if somehow, he can stop the bleeding, as if maybe Klaus isn’t dead, just dying. Maybe he can still save his brother.

He can’t. Luther hunches over Klaus’ body half because he has to if he wants to fit in the car, and half to hide the fact that he’s on the verge of tears.

The car is dead silent, the loudest among them is laying across Diego’s lap, and there’s nothing to say. There’re no words to explain the sick feeling of guilt and loss that’s threatening to consume Diego, so he doesn’t say anything. Instead he just stares at his brothers face, a thousand apologies finding their way to the tip of his tongue, only to stay trapped behind the cage of his teeth. Klaus wouldn’t hear them even if he did speak.

Ben would, and maybe he should apologize to Ben. He failed to protect Klaus, he failed them all. He should have been there; he should have stopped it. Klaus is dead though, and without Klaus he can’t find it in himself to speak to the air and hope that Ben is there. Hope seems out of reach when glassy empty eyes stare up from his brothers face.

The car ride seems to stretch out, all of them silent as they process their loss. When they pull to a stop The Academy looms above them like a bad memory.

“Now what?” Vanya asks, voice barely a whisper. Diego doesn’t know the answer, all of them sitting there covered in their brother’s blood, and not one of them knows the answer.

This isn’t The Umbrella Academy’s first loss, they lost Five, they lost Ben, but it doesn’t make it any easier. It hurts knowing Klaus will never stumble down the halls sing-screaming the lyrics to Lady Gaga again.

There’s a silent moment, where everything is still, and then they open the doors to the van, clamoring out as a group. Luther cradles Klaus in his arms, and Diego can practically hear the joke about bridal style coming from Klaus’ mouth, but Klaus isn’t alive to tell it, and no one else will, so instead in hangs in the air like a ghost.

“I’m gonna put him on the couch.” Luther says, shouldering the door open and heading straight for the living room. The rest of them follow along behind him as if Klaus will disappear the moment, he leaves their sight, as if he isn’t already gone.

Diego watches Five take a step out of the corner of his eye, watches as blue light consumes him and he reappears, seated on the bar with a bottle of vodka in his hand. Diego pictures Klaus, carelessly throwing a bottle of cheap vodka over his shoulder as he rummaged through Reginald’s liquor cabinet, muttering about how Reginald had to have the good stuff, rich bastard that he is.

“To Klaus, the kindest brother I ever had.” Five says, raising his bottle to the sky, and then that thirteen-year-old body tips it’s head back and takes a swing of Vodka, and another, and another, drinking like there’s no tomorrow. For Klaus, there isn’t.

Diego settles into the small chair across from the couch, watching as Luther gently lays Klaus down before pulling a throw blanket over him. From his seat he can easily keep an eye on the door and the windows, make sure that everyone is safe. 

“Got any whiskey over there?” Allison asks. They’re all still covered in the blood of both Klaus and his killers, but none of them are going to shower tonight. Tonight, they mourn, silently together. Tomorrow they can deal with reality. Tonight, they’ll stay here where Diego can see all of them, can make sure they’re safe.

“Of course, top shelf crap.” Five says, passing over a ridiculously ornate bottle. Klaus would be whining about the decorative glass reducing the amount of whiskey. Diego can almost hear him calling the whole thing a scam, but Klaus isn’t speaking. 

“Thanks,” Allison says, taking the bottle from him. “Come sit with me.” She says, pulling Vanya over to the carpet in the corner and settling down. From their position they can only see Klaus’ feet hanging over the couch exactly how he always did when he was alive. Diego wonders if they can pretend to forget.

“I’m taking the beer.” Luther announces, grabbing two six packs from behind the bar before settling in the chair on the other side of the coffee table. Five shoots him a questioning gaze, shaking the bottle at him.

“No thanks.” Diego shakes his head. “I’m gonna stay alert.” _I’ll keep watch_, he doesn’t say. _I don’t want to lose another sibling so soon_. Five nods absently, and tilts his head back to drink more Vodka.

Diego sit’s silently, and pretends the wetness on his cheeks isn’t from tears. Allison drinks whiskey until she’s hiccupping both from tears and the alcohol.

“Di- Did you guys know, when we were,” Vanya pauses, head resting against the cool metal of a dumb table Reginald bought. “when we were kids he used to come sit in my room se he could listen to me play my ‘shoulder guitar’” The heavy glass bottle makes a dull sound as it bangs against the floor so Vanya can pull up her hands to do finger quotes. “He always called it that. He always cheered for me, as if he’d just seen the best show of his life.” She says, and her eyes are watering and Diego hates to watch his siblings cry. “It always felt like he meant it, you know?” She asks, and Diego does. As much as Klaus was always full of shit, he was also unrelentingy kind despite their upbringing, in a way none of the others quite managed.

“He used to help me paint my model planes.” Luther sniffles loudly, rubbing at his face with his sleeve. “Helped is kind of a strong word, he used nail polish.” He gives a sad smile then, a tear sliding down his cheek. “It was so stupid, but it was fun.” His voice disappears almost to a whisper. “I loved it.”

“He punched me in the face.” Five announces with a wistful smile. He doesn’t elaborate, even when everyone turns to him with questions clear on their faces. Just looks away as his body betrays him and he starts crying, shoulders shaking with it. In that moment he looks so young.

“He taught me how to do my makeup.” Allison hiccups. Her makeup is already smeared from where tears have left tracks of mascara down her cheeks. She looks wrecked in a way no movie star ever does. “I don’t even know where he learned. I never asked.” She breaks down into noisy sobs, an ugly cry you would never see on screen. For a moment there’s nothing but the sound of their crying and Diego wonders if Ben is there, telling his own story about Klaus’ brand of kindness.

“Whenever I saw him, on the streets, he always offered to buy me breakfast.” Digeo says, ignoring the way his voice shakes. “He didn’t always have money, but he’d offer, and if I took him out, he’d steal my wallet so he could pay.” It was so dumb, but it always made me laugh, even on my roughest days.

“To Klaus.” Luther’s voice thundered through the room, as he lifted his beer up.

“To Klaus.” The others called, raising their drinks drunkenly to the sky. Diego whispered it too, glancing at their fallen brother. It hurt to look at him, because if he didn’t look straight at him he could pretend Klaus was asleep. 

They cried, and drank, until one by one they began to pass out. Diego sat and watched over them as Luther’s head tilted back against the chair a loud snore escaping from him every few minutes. He watches Five curl up around his nearly empty bottle of Vodka and slowly drift off to sleep. He watched when Allison slumped over, leaning against Vanya’s shoulder.

“Go to sleep Vanya, I’ll wake you guys if something happens.” He says, voice whisper quiet, and Vanya nods back head lolling about, and her eyes begin to droop shut.

He looks over at Klaus then, taking a deep breath and willing Klaus to do the same. Nothing happens, and he let’s himself break down surrounded by his sleeping siblings. Diego cries like a baby, cries in a way he hasn’t since Ben died. He cries until he can’t cry anymore. He wipes his eyes, and takes another look at his fallen brother.

In that moment Klaus’ eyes snap open.


	3. Waking Up

Diego’s breath catches in his chest, lungs freezing as he stares at Klaus’ too still form. Except it isn’t so still anymore, his chest is expanding, oxygen filling his lungs, and he’s blinking up at something Diego can’t see.

“He’s gone,” Klaus whispers, before Diego can speak. His voice is thick with tears, and it makes Diego’s heart ache for his brother. “She wouldn’t, she wouldn’t let me see him.” He sobs, suddenly, in that open pained way that only Klaus can. Diego doesn’t know who he’s talking about, but he would fight whoever she is if it would make Klaus stop crying.

He’s about to speak, to say something, anything to calm Klaus down, but someone else must already be filling the silence.

“He’s gone Ben.” Klaus whispers. “She wouldn’t let me stay. Why couldn’t I just stay with him?” Klaus asks, and for the second time in two minutes Diego feels like someone pulled the rug out from under him. Klaus wanted to stay dead, he preferred death. “He can’t come back, and she won’t let me stay there.

Diego wants to ask who the hell Klaus thinks is worth dying for. The memory of Klaus, angry and upset_, I lost someone. The only person I ever loved more than myself._ That’s what Klaus had said.

“Dave is gone, and I can’t ever get him back.” Klaus sniffles, and he sounds as young and lost as Diego feels. As if the world suddenly expanded a thousand times over. Klaus’s shoulders tremble, and between one second and the next he seems to break down, tears streaming down his face, and his nose running. He looks disgusting and pathetic, and the part of Diego that Reginald raised wants to scold him for it. The rest of him just wants to make Klaus feel better. “He was my everything, I would have given anything for him, I would die if it meant I could see him, but she won’t let me.”

Diego doesn’t know how to answer that, doesn’t know what to say, maybe Ben does because suddenly the sobs are stifled by a bitter laugh. Tears are still streaming down his face, as he giggles.

“Of course, I mean it, what do I have to live for?” Klaus asks, and Diego wants to say the Academy. “They’re fine without me and you know it.” He hisses, gesturing wildly around the room. He never looks over at any of them, eyes never leaving where Ben must be. “I’m just the lookout to them, useless junkie Klaus, can’t trust him with anything.” He spits the word lookout like a curse, and it hits Diego like a bullet. Abruptly his tone softens, and his eyes seem to focus on something far away. “Not Dave though, Dave wasn’t like that. He always looked at me like I was worth more than what I could give him, like I was worth more than the moon.”

Diego forces himself to stay quiet, instead of cracking a joke about Luther and his moon obsession, it would fall flat anyways.

“With the 173rd I was part of a team.” Klaus says fondly. “I mattered. I miss them.”

Diego wants to argue that Klaus is a part of the Academy, part of their team. The words die in his throat though. He wants to shout at Klaus that they all love him. Still, he can’t help but see why Klaus believes they don’t. He’s always treated Klaus the way Reginald raised him to, like a disappointment.

Klaus sit’s up, glancing around the room, and Diego wonders if Ben is defending them. For some reason, he shuts his eyes as Klaus surveys the room.

“Yeah sure, looks like they had a great night celebrating my death.” Klaus says, voice full of bitterness. Diego can picture the way he gestures to the beer bottles surrounding Luther. He says it as if it were a foregone conclusion, that his siblings would celebrate his death. “I’m a flamboyantly gay man who see’s ghosts, and I miss living in the 60’s in an active was zone. What does that say about my life Ben?”

It says a lot, because Diego had no idea Klaus had been to the 60’s, no idea that he missed it.

“It wasn’t a party.” He says, most likely interrupting whatever Ben was saying in their defense. Klaus jerks in surprise, turning towards him.

“The alcohol begs to differ.” Klaus gestures lazily to their passed-out siblings. “Looks like a real rager.” Diego scowls, and forcibly ignores his instinct to whack Klaus on the back of the head for daring to imply he would be pleased over his brother’s death. They all have bad instincts.

“We’re Hargreeves.” Diego offers instead. “We aren’t exactly known for our healthy coping mechanisms.” Klaus really can’t argue with that, instead he laughs, and for just a moment Diego can almost forget that his brother wasn’t breathing a few minutes ago. He can almost forget that Klaus woke up wishing he didn’t.

“Forgive me for thinking they were celebrating.” Klaus says, and there’s a hint of sarcasm in his voice. “Last time I died; Luther didn’t seem to care much at all.” The topic hangs in the air like a specter, and Diego can’t help it.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Diego asks, already turning to glare at Luther. His hackles are up, even as he remembers Luther crying in the car as they brought Klaus’ body back. Remembers the way he held Klaus so gently in his arms.

“Nothing, nothing” Klaus flaps his hand as if to wave him off. He glances towards the spot Diego assumes Ben is in. “Fine, I’ll tell him, sheesh.”

“What?” Diego asks again, and Klaus’ glances towards him, not looking at his face.

“Just, he was high out of his mind, because daddy sent him to the moon.” Klaus shrugs his shoulder, as if it’s no big deal. “Wanted to be carefree like me.” Diego never would have described Klaus as carefree. “Got between him and a gangbanger, head got bashed in, Luther left to fuck a furry.” It’s clear from Klaus’ attitude that he thinks this is fine.

Diego can’t help but picture him waking up alone, can’t help but think about what they would have done with his body if he hadn’t woken up. Can’t help but wonder how long it would take for them to notice he was gone.

“He left you there?” He asks, and he knows Luther must not have noticed. Knows Luther wouldn’t have if he did, still fury courses through his veins. Klaus shrugs, not looking at him. Rage burns in his chest and he stands swiftly and kicks Luther in the shin.

“Huh? Wha Who’s there?” Luther’s voice is still slightly slurred. He blinks at Diego in confusion, and Diego jabs a finger at his chest.

“You left Klaus for dead.” Diego hisses, and Luther’s eyes go wide, filling with tears.

“I thought he would be safe as lookout Diego, I never meant for this to-“ He’s interrupted by a sob, his massive shoulders shaking from the weight of guilt. “I didn’t mean for him to die!” Klaus clamors to his feet, and his hand lands on Diego’s shoulder dragging him away from Luther.

“Hey Luther, I lived bitch.” Klaus says, trying to make light of the situation. As if Diego didn’t see him wake up crying for death. As if the mascara hadn’t run down his cheeks. “I’m back.” Luther’s eyes dart between the two od them, and then land on Klaus. Diego watches as Luther blinks once, twice, three times.

“Oh my god.” Luther breathes, and in the blink of an eye Klaus is being pulled into a clearly too tight hug. Luther’s hugs have always threatened to squeeze the life out of someone, and this one is no exception. A part of Diego wants to step in, and protect their recently deceased sibling, instead he stays still watching as Klaus pats Luther awkwardly on the shoulder.

“There, there, big guy.” Klaus says, looking at Diego with panicked eyes. “It’s okay, let it out.” Luther does, his shoulders shaking with a sob. Diego finds himself unsure what to do with himself as he watches Number One cry. 

“I thought you were dead,” Luther says, “And it was all my faul. I’m sorry.” Klaus shrugs him off then, and Luther reluctantly let’s go.

“Well,” Klaus waves his hand as if the whole thing is irrelevant. “I’m not dead now, and none of my deaths are you fault.” Klaus says, glaring at Luther like a disapproving parent.

“None?” Luther freezes, staring at Klaus. “What’s that supposed to mean?” He turns to Deigo, “Wait, you were mad?” Diego opens his mouth to complain, and Klaus shoves him.

“Diego’s just being an asshole.” Klaus blurts, and Diego levels him with a glare. “He’s just mad because I mentioned that you didn’t care last time I died.” Luther does a legitimate double take, and if it wasn’t for the seriousness of the situation Diego would be laughing his ass off.

“What?” Luther croaks. 

“Well you were high off your ass, dancing with that furry girl.” Luther flushes red. “Her mob boss boyfriend got angry, I tried to defend you.” Klaus’ tone is playful, as if he’s not detailing the way he died. “Cracked my head open and died on the floor of a club, and I wasn’t even a little bit high.”

“I left you for dead?” Luther sounds so small, and he looks about as hurt as Diego feels with the way Klaus shrugs off his own death’s. “I didn’t know.” He says, desperately. Diego suddenly feels bad for the guy. “I never would have left you if I had. You have to believe that.” It’s clear from the look on Klaus’ face that he doesn’t.

“I know, that’s what Ben’s been telling me.” Klaus says, which only serves to confirm that he himself does not believe it. Luther looks as if someone shot him. “Love you too Benny boy.” Klaus chimes, shooting finger guns towards the air on his left.

“Klaus, you know we care if you die?” Diego asks, leaning forward and trying to meet Klaus’ eyes. Klaus looks just to the left of him.

“Yeah, yeah of course bro.” Klaus smiles, and it rings false.

“Klaus?” Vanya’s voice rings out from the corner. “Klaus? What?”

“Tada, not only was I born to a virgin, but I have also risen from the dead.” Klaus announces. “I’m even more Jesus like then the rest of you now.” Diego can see the panic in his eyes as Klaus desperately tries to lighten the mood.

“Klaus, we care about you.” Diego says again, and Vanya blinks at him tearing her eyes away from Klaus.

“Of course, we care about him.” Vanya says, confusion clear on her face. “I’m so glad you’re okay.” She says, climbing to slightly unsteady feet. “I’m going to hug you now.”

“Of course, sister dear,” Klaus says, and there’s still a hint of disbelief in his tone. He wraps her in a hug, and there’s a slight smile on his face. A softness that Diego isn’t used to seeing from him.

“How are you here?” She asks, and they all know she means alive.

“The little girl god doesn’t like me so she gave me the boot.” He explains miming a kick.

“Thank god.” Vanya says, squeezing him tightly and Klaus giggles.

“Literally.” He says, and then breaks down laughing. Diego doesn’t know what to do, doesn’t know how to broach the subject of Klaus’ tears, and from the look Klaus shoots his way, his brother doesn’t want him to.


End file.
